


My Everything

by Wow_girl1244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Reveal, but barely any, heavy kissing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: Marinette finds out Chat's identity. She knows she loves both parts of him. But does he feel the same? Now with a second part! Marinette is completely in love with Adrien. But does he really love her too?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Ladybug had found out Chat's identity by accident. They were running out of time and they had both accidentally run off in the same direction and then Chat was in front of her in an alley and then it was Adrien. Ladybug had run off before he could see her standing there. As soon as she was in her room and safe she collapsed on a chair, shell-shocked. Chat was Adrien. Adrien was Chat. Chat flirted with Ladybug which meant Adrien flirted with Ladybug. With her. Except...Tikki came out at that moment. "Isn't this a good thing? Now you get to now your crush a little better. And your partner was already someone you knew you could trust. Now you know it for sure," the kwami said brightly. Right. Except..."He likes ladybug. But he has never given Marinette a second glance. I mean I'm glad he likes me. But does he really like me?" The kwami gave her a look. "Marinette! You and ladybug are the same person," she said sternly. "No. Ladybug is me. But Marinette is more than Ladybug. And Adrien...Chat...he only seems to like the part of me that is ladybug. Sure, he's friendly to Marinette. But he has never given her a second glance," she murmured softly. It was the truth. He was nice to Marinette and a great friend. But he only had eyes for Ladybug. And ladybug was just a part of the whole. Adrien had never noticed the whole. Just the part he liked. The kwami wasn't sure what to say so instead she hugged her chosen one. 

 

"Just talk to him," the kwami had said the second Marinette woke up. The girl has been confused. "What," she asked groggily. Tikki had a brightened look in her eyes. "Just talk to him, Mari! Now that you know him as Chat maybe you won't stutter around him! And then he'll fall in love with you, all of you, after you have become great friends, and oh it will be amazing!" Marinette had to smile at her kwami's energy. So she had agreed, despite not thinking this plan would work. Being Adrien's friend would be good enough. After all, she was already Chat's friend. Maybe this would be a good thing. And a small part of her hoped Tikki was right.

 

The walk to school seemed shorter than ever before, and the girl even got to class early. Alya had acted like she was an alien demanding where the real Marinette was. Mari had giggled and pushed her away until she noticed Adrien and Nino walking towards them with smiles on their faces. "What's this I hear about an alien," Nino asked with a grin. Alya explained the situation until both her and Nino were making a joke about it. "If this is what happens when I actually get to school on time...don't worry it won't happen again," Marinette said with a sly grin. "Girl, you know your parents will kill you for that," Alya said pushing her jokingly. Normally, Marinette could take that shove. Normally Marinette wasn't hyperaware of the blonde and the mission she was on. Normally Marinette was not this distracted. So the shove sent her backwards and right into Adrien. Broad shoulders against hers, his warm breath on her neck, and strong hands gripping her waist. My face will not get red, Mari demanded. But she knew it was too late. Every inch of Adrien's body was pressed against her back. Every. Single. Inch. Marinette knew he was strong, knew Chat was strong, but...she had never known like this. "Are you okay," he asked and they were so close his lips accidentally brushed against the back of her neck. Mari shivered, feeling a heat come over her body. "I'msorry," the blonde boy blurted jumping a foot away, his face a flaming red. "Oh man, sorry Mari! I didn't think I was that strong," Alya said with a wink and apologizing grin. The bluenette shrugged and said it was okay giving a grin back. One that she had practiced so that it reached her eyes, even when she didn't mean it. Nino and Alya bought it moving on to another subject. Adrien had stared at it for a while, a strange look on his face. He knows, Mari thought, wished, hoped. He knows. "Are you really okay," he asked. Mari opened her mouth to tell him something anything. I know. But Chloe came in at that moment shrieking about something as usual, and the moment was gone.  She nodded. And he bought it. Mari didn't bother hiding her disappointment this time. Because he didn't know. Of course he didn't. All Mari could think was that at least she hadn't said anything embarrassing. Except she didn't have to. Because Chloe had seen that disappointed look. And she had something to say about it. "Oh Mari," she threw the name like an insult. "Why so sad? Did my Adrikins find out about your ridiculous crush and let you know it would never happen? Because it won't. Ever." And the whole class had known. The whole world had known. But he hadn't. Ans Chloe had ruined that. Ruined her moment. She opened her mouth ready to yell at her, but Adrien spoke first. "Marinette doesn't like me. Stop being ridiculous Chloe. We are just friends, she knows that," he spoke sternly. It was the she knows that. That was when Mari felt her heart crack. Just friends. She knows that. "Look at her! She looks like she's going to-," Chloe was interrupted because Mari had had it. "Shut up, Chloe." The blonder glared at her. "Excuse me," she shrieked. So Marinette called on the part of her that was Ladybug, and let it go. "You know what? I am so tired of your bullying. I let it go because as long as you left the rest of the class alone, I could deal with it. Except you didn't. And you don't stop. Enough is enough. I don't care who you are or what you think you can do, just stop. So what I have a crush on Adrien? What does that have to do with you? Even if he did like me-which clearly he doesn't-it wouldn't be me ruining your chances with him. It would be the horrible way you treat people and the need you have to bring others down. Get over it and get over yourself. You should worry about yourself and your own issues before being concerned with others. So you want to know what I said? I said shut up, because that is enough." The whole class was silent and everyone was staring at her. You could hear a pin drop in there. And Marinette wasn't done. She turned to Adrien. "And yes I do know that we are just friends. You don't have to worry about it." No blush, no stutter. She sat down. This day had not gone how she wanted it to. But maybe in a way, everything would change. Because Chloe and Sabrina sat down without another word. The rest of the class followed. And even though Adrien wouldn't meet her eyes, Marinette had a feeling that things would somehow be okay. Maybe. Even thought she felt slightly disappointed by the rejection. 

 

"I know who you are under the mask, Chat," Ladybug said randomly, swinging her legs from where she sat perched on the edge of a rooftop. Best to rip off the bandaid. He turned to her eyes wide, jaw dropped. "M-my lady," he asked. She smiled and walked across the building before turning and leaning against the wall. "I know who you are," she repeated. He took a step towards her. "How," he whispered. So she told him the story, albeit a short one. And when she was done he couldn't meet her eyes. "What's wrong Chat," she asked softly. "I don't...I mean...are you disappointed in me?" She shook her head slowly. "Never." He took another step forward. So close. "Do I know who you are," he asked, and she knew what he meant. She looked away. Just friends. She knows that. "My lady," a flash of green and when she looked up he was right there in front of her, transformation released. "Yes," she whispered, refusing to break eye contact. "Tell me," he whispered back. "I...I can't Chat," she murmured. He caged her in suddenly, hands against the wall behind her. Green eyes met her blue ones and he was so close. Ladybug was sure her fave was as red as her suit. Adrien was there leaving close. She could kiss him, she realized. And he would let her. But she couldn't do that to him. Not when he didn't know..."Please." And that word broke her. She had already been rejected. What else could happen? She released her transformation. Adrien stumbled back. "Marinette," he breathed, face going pale. She smiled weakly. He said nothing. Just stared. And suddenly Ladybug was back and leaving, running, swinging fast fast fast. Because the look on his face told her everything and nothing. Not a look of disappointment. Instead it had been like staring at a blank wall. A wall that Mari had crashed into. 

 

The week had been...confusing to say the least. Mari had tried to talk to Adrien but something always happened before she could get a word in. It felt like he had been going to speak to her too until an akuma attack had happened. Chloe, it seemed, had forgotten the speech Mari had given. The young girl was leaning on her balcony thinking about everything and nothing when a black Chat landed next to her. "Hello Chat," she murmured. "Princess," he greeted back. Then silence. He leaned on the railing next to her, both superheroes looking out at the view. "It's beautiful isn't it," she asked. He turned and looked at her for a moment. Even thought she didn't meet his gaze, she knew his green eyes were searching. He turned back. "Yes," he said, breathless. Mari wondered why he sounded so surprised. "Chat," she said slowly, knowing what she needed to say. "What you said at school...it's okay. I'm not...sad. It's what I knew. Ladybug is just a part of me. Not the whole. And you only liked the part. Really, you only know the part. So it's...okay." Chat's gaze snapped back to her. "What," he asked sharply. She turned and met his gaze. "I do know you Marinette. Not as well as I'd like to, but...I know you and I know ladybug and you two are the same. Maybe not completely. But you are. Beautiful and smart. Brave and kind. Funny and thoughtful. The rest...that is all of you. And I like you, you are one of my best friends," he said. Marinette tried not to let herself get disappointed by the word. Friends. She wouldn't. Because as long as she could be with Chat, with Adrien, she was okay. She turned back to the view and he did as well. When she leaned into him, head on his shoulder, she could feel the tense muscles loosen. And then he put his arm around her. Close. So close. She had never wanted to kiss him more than in this moment, when he had erased her fears. But she didn't. His friendship was more important than anything. 

 

Maybe a part of her had always liked Chat. No. Not maybe. She had. His loyalty and honesty and comforting nature. He had always been so intense. And maybe that's what had scared her. The realness of him. Of how he felt. The rawness and truthfulness. It was so much. And then when he made those awful puns...Ladybug smiled to herself as she landed on a rooftop. She loved how polite he was and also how impolite he could be. All of it. Her grin grew. Yes, love. That felt right. After two tears together...it felt right. It had been a month since their balcony conversation. Things had been different. They were getting used to the way things were now. They didn't have to rush away after a transformation. And Chat had taken to visiting Marinette after patrol. Sometimes they would talk. Sometimes they wouldn't. Mari knew when Chat needed to just be there and think. So she let him. At school everyone had been shocked by the way they acted. But after a while they had gotten used to it. Things were better. They still hadn't discussed Mari's feeling for him. Ladybug frowned suddenly wondering when they would have that conversation. She was still frowning when Chat landed next to her. “Why the frown, my lady,” he asked. Her heart had recently started the irritating habit of skipping a beat when he called her that. She whirred around to face him. “O-oh,” she stammered. “You scared me!” He smirked, a devilish smirk that had her body heating up. “My apologizes,” he said taking a step towards her. He was close, so close. He was always doing that lately. Standing oh so close, she could just…”Stop,” she pleaded softly. His eyes widened in shock, as he took a step back. “Stop teasing me like this, Chat. I can’t take it anymore,” she whispered. A look passed over his face but was gone before she could identify it. “Take what, my lady,” he asked, seeming dangerously close to…to what? “And don’t call me that. I can’t handle your flirting not when…not when you know that I like you. And I know I’m…I’m not good enough for you,” the last part was said in a voice barely audible, but with his heightened hearing, he picked it up easily. He suddenly straightened. And a harsh gleam came into his eyes. He looked like he was going to say something, but Ladybug continued. “Not like…I’m great, I know that’s what you say. That’s what lots of people say. But you…you have always been there for me. And as Adrien you are this perfect, polite, kind, amazing person. As Chat you are this loyal, funny, caring, and amazing person. I can’t…I don’t deserve that,” she was close to breaking, but she held it in. Chat took a step forward. Then another…another…and suddenly Ladybug was against the wall, Chat boxing her in, just like when he had found out her identity. He ducked his head, and warm breath caressed her neck. Just like when Adrien had found out he liked her. She shuddered. Then his lips brushed her neck, and she was sure she was going to burst. “Adrien,” she breathed. “How could think…,” he broke off, and took a deep breath. “How could you possibly think that you aren’t good enough?” And then his mouth was on her neck. Not a brush. She groaned. She wanted to kiss him-needed to kiss him. But a voice in the back of her head reminded her that Chat still hadn’t said how he felt about her. And while this (He nipped her neck, and a sound came out of her that could have been a moan or his name…) definitely said that he wasn’t repulsed by her, it didn’t say much else. So she pushed him away gently. “What…what are we, Chat? What am I to you?” He paused, breathing labored, and a part of her felt something deep inside her heat up at the fact that she had done this to him. Then his green, intense eyes were staring deep into hers. “You,” he began slowly. “You are my everything. My best friend, and my partner. When I'm upset you always pull me out of the darkness with just the thought of your smile. I love you. If you want me, I'm yours.” She didn’t know she was crying until he wiped a tear away. Then she crashed her lips into his, her hands winding in his blonde locks to pull him closer, closer, closer. His hands went to her waist, and crushed her to him. Trapped between the wall and him, there wasn’t much she could do, much she could move. He did that for her, nudging open her legs so that every inch of his body was pressed against hers. They both let out moans. He nipped at her bottom lip and she opened up for him. She couldn’t think, could only feel his lips, feel every inch of him. They both pulled away, breathless. “I love you,” she whispered. The light that shone in his eyes, the smile he gave her…the girl wished she could stay in this moment forever. His lips brushed against hers. Once. Twice. Then he pulled away. “Although I wish we could continue this,” he said with a smirk that had Ladybug’s knees feeling weak. “We have to patrol, my lady. I’ll stop by your place after. Is that…is that okay?” It was the only hesitation she had seen from him the whole night. She gave him a kind smile. “Of course,” she said. The smile was back. “I’ll race you.” A devilish glint in her eyes, one that had him holding back a gasp, at the fact that she was his and he was hers. Chat smirked. “You’re on.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's having her doubts. Does Adrien really love her?
> 
> Also, Chloe's reaction, as requested. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like Marinette, I couldn't resist. ;)  
> Enjoy!

So Marinette couldn’t help it. 

But could you blame her? He was just there sitting in front of her as usual, doing his work as usual…okay so yeah, this was totally her fault. He was too good looking! What was a girl to do? 

As soon as class had let out for lunch, she had grabbed his hand and ran off with him much to Chloe’s dismay, and the calls from Alya and Nino. “What’s going on,” Adrien asked as she pulled him around a corner. “Stupid perfect model face,” she muttered before pressing him against the wall and kissing him senseless. His hands immediately went to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She twined her fingers in his hair, and sighed happily, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Having a boyfriend was great, but…having her partner, and long-time crush as her boyfriend was even better. Marinette moaned, as he did something especially sinful with his tongue making her press closer to him, and…this time, they both moaned. 

Adrien pulled away breathless after a second, despite the girl’s protests. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” her murmured brushing his lips against her once, twice. “But why are you doing this here and now?” She sighed before pulling back slightly as well, but not out of his grasp. “Well…you were just so good-looking sitting there, and I haven’t seen you in twi days because you were at photoshoots, and I…I missed you,” she admitted the last part shyly. 

Ever since they had said those three words to each other two months ago, they hadn’t said them since. Marinette wanted to say them, of course she did, but…what if he wanted to take things slow? Wouldn’t he have said them again by now? Why hand’t he? 

A panic engulfed the girl and she pulled back completely. What if he hadn’t meant it? 

A hand tilted her chin up, and green eyes met her blue ones. “What’s wrong,” he asked. She shook her head, and hugged him. “I just missed you is all,” she murmured into his shirt. He laughed softly, wrapping his arms around her. “I missed you too,” he said, kissing her head. 

And while the words warmed her, she couldn’t shake the nagging feeling of doubt. 

 

“Marinette, I think you’re freaking out about nothing,” Tikki said after the girls rant. 

She sighed. “You’re probably right, Tikki.” Marinette knew she was probably exaggerating. She knew that Adrien wouldn’t say those words unless he meant them. At least that’s what she thought. But how did she really now? She didn’t even know if he had been in a relationship before! She should ask him…tomorrow.

She groaned and sunk back in her chair. She was doomed. 

A sudden tap on her window started her from her thoughts and she looked up to see Chat waving at her, with a smile. She walked over to the window with a smirk, before opening it. “Now, kitty, I don’t know if you know this, but I have a boyfriend now. You can’t just sneak into my room whenever you want anymore,” Marinette teased. Chat Noir rolled down from the window, and onto her bed, bringing her down with them. She giggled as she bopped his nose. 

“Well then you shouldn’t tell your boyfriend. I heard he was a loser anyway. Why would you date a model when you can have me,” he asked wiggling his eyebrows. Marinette gasped. “My boyfriend is perfect. His model good looks may make me want to kiss him all the time, but that isn’t why I fell for him,” she replied. Chat rolled on top of her and cocked his head to the side. “Why then,” he asked. The girl looked down at his bell, playing with it. “It was when I first heard him laugh, that I knew he would always be the one. So carefree…I could tell it wasn’t something he did much. I wanted to hear it more, I had to. And he was kind to me, even after I misjudged him. His mind is so complex and beautiful. He’s smart too. I guess you could say he’s the whole package,” she said, voice barely above a whisper. Chat said nothing, and she met his eyes, biting back a gasp at what she say. His bright green eyes looked joyful, and wondrous, and he looked at her in adoration. “Well then,” he whispered. “You definitely shouldn’t tell him about this.” When his mouth crashed to hers, she forgot everything else.

 

Marinette groaned as she hit her alarm. She really didn’t want to get up, especially not when her bed was so warm…she gasped and sat up suddenly when she realized what the source of her warmth was. “Adrien,” she hissed. “You have to wake up!” He turned over, hair messy, and pajamas bottoms crumpled. He looked more perfect than ever, and she was about to kiss him, when he asked, “What time is it?” She glanced at her clock, eyes going wide. “It’s 8:00! We have to be at school in 30 minutes,” she whisper-shouted. 

He sat up, wide awake. “I have to go,” he said, grabbing his shirt from the floor. She nodded, and glanced down at her own unbuttoned shirt. Blushing furiously, she quickly fixed them. 

“Plagg,” he called. A second later a black swami was floating over to them. “You owe me a lot of cheese,” he muttered sleepily. “And I’ll give it to you. Now, Claws Out,” Adrien replied. A green light filled her room and a second later is was Chat Noir on her bed. He climbed up to her window and she followed him. “I’ll see you later purrincess,” he purred. She groaned. “Even at this hour,” she asked. He smirked. “Always.” His face was overcome with a sudden odd expression. “You look cute with bed head,” he whispered. She blushed looking down. “You need to go,” she muttered, pushing him. He leaned in to kiss her, and she kept her eyes closed even after he pulled away. When she opened them, he was looking at her intensely. “I…,” he began and she waited sure he was going to say it. “I have to go,” he finished before turning and rushing off the balcony. “See you later,” he said with one last grin before he was gone. 

Marinette stood there for a while, disappointment coursing through her. Maybe he just didn’t mean it anymore.

 

When she got to school, Marinette was no longer in a good mood. She wasn’t mad exactly, just…well, upset. She didn’t meet Adrien’s gaze when she passed him, and slumped down in her seat. All three friends turned to her. “Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of bed,” Alya said. She shook her head, risking a quick glance at Adrien to find that he was blushing just like her. “Well then whats wrong, girl,” her best friend asked.

 She shook her head, and smiled. “Just…I’m just tired,” Marinette said with a shrug. She noticed the worried glance her friends sent each other but she shook her head. “Honestly guys,” she began. “I’m just-“ A high-pitched voice interrupted her. 

“Well look what the cat dragged in,” Chloe drawled. Marinette couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her, and a quick glance at Adrien showed he was fighting back a laugh as well. _How fitting_ , she thought. “Why are you laughing,” Chloe demanded. The bluenette turned to her with a sigh. “What do you want now, Chloe,” she asked. Chloe glared at her. “Why were you laughing,” she repeated. 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I don’t have to answer your questions,” she said, already turning to Alya, wanting to be done with this conversation. Chloe, however had other plans.

“Well…,” she said, looking around for ammunition. Her eyes stopped at Adrien, and she smirked. _Oh boy_ , Marinette thought. “Well, you’ll never have a chance with Adrien!” She crossed her arms triumphantly. 

Marinette really didn’t even feel like replying to this, and Alya, as if sensing this, answered for her. “Really, Chloe? That’s funny considering they’ve been dating for the past two months,” her red-haired friend said with an eye roll of her own. Chloe spluttered, shaking her head, face going red. Marinette had to hold back a laugh at how comical it was; Chloe looked like a cartoon, the ones that had smoke coming out of their ears. 

The blonde girl turned to Adrien. “Tell me it’s not true, Adrikins,” she demanded. The boy in question shook his head. “That would be a lie, Chloe,” he said sharing a soft smile with Marinette that practically melted her insides. 

Chloe shrieked. 

Then she went eerily calm.

“Well it’s end soon. It’s not like he could ever love you,” she said, returning to her seat. 

Marinette froze.

Adrien froze.

The class froze.

It seems as if the whole world froze, but maybe Marinette was the only one; Having her fears said aloud could make anyone like this. 

“Well,” Chloe asked. “I’m not wrong am I?”

Marinette shook her head softly. “No. You probably aren’t.”

Then she ran out of the room.

 

She didn’t get far, before he caught up to her. “I’ve been calling your name. Why didn’t you stop,” Adrien asked, pulling her closer. Marinette shook her head pulling back. “Let me go,” she demanded. But her boyfriend pulled her closer, cupping her cheeks. “What did I do,” he asked. Marinette stopped, heart breaking at the vulnerability in his tone. 

She shook her head. 

“Nothing, you could never do anything wrong,” she replied. He raised her chin, so she had no choice but to meet his eyes. 

“Then what,” he asked. She searched his eyes. “Why haven’t you said I love you,” she whispered. He froze. Then he dropped his arms.

Marinette’s heart fell, and she turned ready to bolt again, but a hand grabbed her elbow and pulled her back in his arms. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, hugging her tightly. “You just surprised me.” She hummed, trying to hold back the tears. It must not have worked, because a second later he was pulling back slightly to wipe them away. “Don’t cry. Please don’t cry,” he said. She took a deep breath, and nodded. Adrien said nothing for a moment, looking thoughtful, before speaking. 

“I haven’t said it, because…well this may sound stupid, but because I was scared,” he admitted. 

Marinette drew back, giving him a look. Adrien laughed softly. “I’ve been in love with you for so long…I was just worried I might overwhelm you,” he said. The bluenette raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, but have we meet? I had your complete schedule and posters around my room about two years ago,” she said, and this time they both laughed. 

“I know. I was being ridiculous. I just couldn’t lose you. Because I do, Marinette. I love you so much,” he said. She smiled, heart swelling. There they were. The words she had been waiting for. 

“I love you too,” she said, kissing him softly. She pulled away after a second. “We should get back to class. Miss. Bustier is probably wondering where we are,” she explained. 

Adrien nodded, before taking her hand and leading her down the hall. “When we go in, we should say it again. Just for Chloe,” Marinette said. 

Adrien smirked at her. “Jealous, my lady,” he asked. 

“Of course, not,” she scoffed. 

“You love me,” she drawled with a smile.

He smiled back at her. 

“I do.”

“Me too, _mon chaton_.”

 

They did follow through with Marinettes plans.

Let’s just say that everyone had a little trouble hearing after that day. (Chloe _can_ be quite loud.)


End file.
